Freezing - The Untold Story
by Cairn Angel
Summary: Join Keith Mason (Part Pandora, Part Limiter) as he relives a anime series. He meets with Kazuya Aoi in the graveyard before Chiffon picks them up. Will he keep his powers a secret as he seeks to end the Nova once and for all?


Based on the Anime Series

Freezing: The Untold Story

**1.**

**Fade In:**

**EXT. Graveyard - Morning**

In the mid-21st century, a young American man name Keith Mason is waiting for transport. He walks round the graveyard until he sees a Japanese boy name Kazuya Aoi praying at a certain grave. He walked towards him.

Kazuya Aoi

Hmm?

Keith Mason

Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt you.

Kazuya Aoi

No, It's ok…

Keith reads the grave and it labels "Kazuha Aoi"

Kazuya Aoi

Are you the transfer student too?

Keith Mason

Yeah, I'm Keith Mason. And you are?

Kazuya Aoi

I'm Kazuya Aoi. Nice to meet you.

**2.**

Keith and Kazuya shake hands.

Keith Mason

So, uh, who are you praying to?

Kazuya Aoi

My big sister Kazuha… She died in the clash with the nova years ago.

Keith Mason

My god… I'm so sorry for your lost…

Kazuya Aoi

It's ok. She served our planet well.

The military helicopter has arrived to pick up Keith and Kazuya

Kazuya Aoi

Looks like our ride's here. Shall we get going?

Keith Mason

Yeah.

Keith and Kazuya wait for the military helicopter to land. The hatch of the helicopter opens and there's a Pandora name Chiffon Fairchild.

**3.**

Chiffon Fairchild

Are you the transfer Limiters, Kazuya Aoi and Keith Mason?

Keith and Kazuya

Yes Ma'am.

Chiffon Fairchild

(Happy)

Splendid! Welcome to west genetics you two. Please bored our craft.

Keith Mason

Thank you.

Keith and Kazuya boarded the military helicopter and lifts up and heading for West Genetics academy.

**INT. transport - Morning**

Chiffon Fairchild

(Happy)

I'm so glad we got two new limiters to our campus. My name is Chiffon Fairchild and I'm the student body president. Nice to meet you two.

Keith Mason

(Happy)

It's nice to meet you too.

**4.**

Kazuya Aoi

(She's pretty.)

Keith and Chiffon shake hands

Keith Mason

So, can you tell me about the limiters?

Chiffon Fairchild

(Happy)

I'm so glad you asked Mr. Mason. Limiters supports the pandoras by mastering abilities which can restrict the nova's movements while the pandora can move in for the kill. Your powers come from the brain itself.

Keith Mason

And the pandoras?

Chiffon Fairchild

Well the pandoras like myself who can use bolt texture, the weapons developed to fight off the nova. Why? Are you interested in becoming someone's limiter as soon as we get there?

Keith Mason

Huh? no, it's nothing like that.

Chiffon Fairchild

Ok, but you two should be aware that the upper-class men will ask you to be their limiter.

**5.**

Keith Mason

I see, Thanks for the heads up.

Keith puts his right hand in his left shoulder.

Keith Mason

(V.O)

The problem is, all the pandoras are girls and the limiters are boys. But as for me, I'm both Pandora and limiter and I don't know why… I have countless of stigmata all over my back and I have a bolt texture with me at all times. And I can also use freezing like a normal limiter can. But… I can't let anyone know that I'm both Pandora and limiter. If word gets out, I'd be Chevalier's lab rat for the rest of my life…

Chiffon Fairchild

Is something wrong Mr. Mason?

Keith Mason

It's nothing… Is there anything else we need to know?

Chiffon Fairchild

That's all I can give you at some point.

(Looks at the window)

Ah, here we are.

The military helicopter arrives at west genetics academy and begins to land it in the heliport near the arena.

**6.**

Chiffon Fairchild

The headmistress will like to see you both before I can give you a tour. Please follow me.

Keith and Kazuya follow Chiffon out of the transport and in the campus.

**INT. West genetics Academy – Hallway - Morning**

Keith and Kazuya are at the hallway looking normal until a crashing entrance coming from the left side.

Genessa Roland

Ugh… Damn you Satellizer!

A blonde women name Satellizer enters the hallway armed with a bolt texture blade. Kazuya looks at Satellizer and he looks pale.

Kazuya Aoi

S-Sis…? You're… Alive?

Kazuya comes closer to Satellizer and hugs her tightly and begins to cry.

Kazuya

(Crying)

SIS!

**7.**

Chiffon Fairchild

(Shocked)

EP! The untouchable queen is been touched!

Keith Mason

Unto- what!?

Kazuya

(Crying)

I've missed you so much! I've really, really missed you!

Satellizer L. Bridget

W-What's with you? Who are you?

Keith Mason

Kazuya, I think you got the wrong id-

Kazuya Aoi

(Crying)

Don't go off without me anymore!

Keith Mason

Hey, Kazuya! Are you list-

Chiffon blocks Keith's advance.

**8.**

Chiffon Fairchild

(Scared)

Don't get any closer!

Keith Mason

Why?

Kazuya Aoi

(Crying)

From now on, we'll always be together.

Kazuya's freezing kicks in causing Satellizer to paralyze.

Genessa Roland

WIDE OPEN!

Genessa strikes at Satellizer causing her to lose the championship.

**Cut To**

**INT. West genetics Academy - Headmistress' office - Noon**

Kazuya and Keith are at the Headmistress' office.

**9.**

Kazuya Aoi

I was just admitted into a genetics limiter training program starting today. My name is Kazuya Aoi.

Keith Mason

And I'm Keith Mason. I've just transferred from genetics America to West genetics starting today as a limiter.

Sister Margaret

Welcome Kazuya and Keith. I am the principal here, sister Margaret.

Keith and Kazuya

Thank you, ma'am.

Sister Margaret

Kazuya, You're Kazuha's little brother, aren't you?

Kazuya Aoi

Yes, I am.

Keith Mason

…

Sister Margaret

And you Keith, I've heard you're the top of your class back in America, right?

**10.**

Keith Mason

That's right ma'am.

Sister Margaret

We welcome both of you with open arms. I'm sure you both know this already, but this academy was built to train soldiers in the way to combat the nova, the extradimensional beings. I hope you two will make great limiters and find a fine partner for the pandoras. At this academy, the choice of who becomes whose pandora and limiter is lift entirely up to the students. Do you best you two.

Kazuya Aoi

We will.

Keith Mason

(V.O)

Crud… If I pick a pandora, she'll know what I'm really am and I'm done for…

Sister Margaret

Now, the student body president Fairchild will give you a brief tour.

Chiffon Fairchild

Nice to see you again you guys.

Keith Mason

You too Chiffon.

**11.**

Keith and Kazuya follow Chiffon out of the office.

**INT. West genetics Academy – Hallway - Noon**

Keith Mason

…

Keith notice the students are staring at Kazuya with a deadeye.

Keith Mason

Kazuya… Why do you have to get so emotional earlier? You know that your sister i-

Kazuya Aoi

I know Keith, Don't remined me that… 

Chiffon Fairchild

Just so you two know, you won't start class till tomorrow morning. And yet, you've caused quite a commotion Kazuya. The girl you hugged, causing her to lose the fight is Satellizer L. Bridget. Until today, she was undefeated queen of the carnival put on by the second-year students you see?

Kazuya feels guilty.

Chiffon Fairchild

Since anything can happen in a real fight, Percipients in the carnival are allowed to use any obstacle to win. So, loss she suffered can't be erased.

**12.**

Keith Mason

So, that explains the incident from earlier…

Kazuya Aoi

Ah, Chiffon… Where… Could I find Her eh, Satellizer? It seams I've caused a lot of trouble for her… I really should apologize…

Chiffon puts her hands-on Kazuya's shoulders feeling scared

Chiffon Fairchild

(Scared)

Absolutely not! Don't ever think about doing that Kazuya!

Keith Mason

Why not? How bad is it to apo-

Chiffon Fairchild

It's the last thing he'll ever do Keith! He's already laid a finger on her, you know? Not just his finger, his face in her breasts, right?

Kazuya Aoi

W-Well I?

Chiffon Fairchild

Are you listing? Let me tell you two what we call Satellizer at this university! She is the untouchable queen, whom no one is to lay the slightest finger apon.

**13.**

Keith Mason

Again, with this "Untouchable queen"?

Chiffon Fairchild

Listen to me, both of you! She is the strongest of all the second-year students in genetic attaining an SS rank. She was undefeated in battle, amongst her classmates, she proudly bears the nickname "The heartless witch". She was a trouble maker who transferred from east genetics. There is a legend that says she has killed over 20 pandoras and limiters who have dared to touch her. Scary don't you agree?

Keith Mason

(V.O)

Is she really that dangerous? I'd better watch out for her…

Chiffon Fairchild

And now, not only touched her, but caused her to lose you see… Let me give you some advice as your senpai Kazuya… Go back to school where you came from! 

Keith Mason

Hey! Why does he have to go back when we just transferred here!?

Chiffon Fairchild

His life is more important isn't it?

Keith notice Satellizer walking while the other students try to avoid her at all cost.

**14.**

Keith Mason

There she is...

Kazuya notice Satellizer and rush outside.

Chiffon Fairchild

Kazuya, wait!

Keith follows Kazuya to the courtyard.

Chiffon Fairchild

Keith!

**EXT. West genetics Academy – Courtyard - Noon**

Kazuya walked towards Satellizer.

Kazuya Aoi

Satellizer!

Satellizer L. Bridget

…

Satellizer continues to walk away.

**15.**

Kazuya Aoi

(Grabs Satellizer's wrist)

Wait! I want to apologize for what happened earlier.

The students are in shocked and scared to see Satellizer being touched again.

Satellizer L. Bridget

(Angry)

Get your hands off me!

Satellizer yanks her wrist off of Kazuya's hand and points her bolt weapon at him.

Satellizer L. Bridget

(Angry)

Stay back!

Keith walks out to the court yard and realized Kazuya is been threatened. He was about to get his bolt weapon ready until Genessa walk towards Satellizer.

Genessa Roland

You're about as pathetic a sight as it gets, taking out your anger on the lowerclassmen despite being the loser you are.

**16.**

Keith Mason

(V.O)

That women from before…

Genessa Roland

Though you were a good girl to get your wounds tended to. What pretense do you think your acting now? A girl's face is her life Didn't you know that?

Satellizer L. Bridget

Genessa Roland…

Satellizer looks at Genessa in the dead eye.

Genessa Roland

Since I defeated you in the carnival, I am now a rank SS the title of the queen belongs to me, Genessa Roland! I'm all too worthy for the title!

Genessa begins to trash talk on Satellizer while Keith thinks about this situation.

Keith Mason

(V.O)

…This is not going to end well… But If I could get touched by these two, I could get a copy of their bolt weapons and their powers… And yet, Satellizer is much more dangerous than I thought… Those two are most likely to fight each other, should I get involved? No… If I do that, everyone will know what I really am…

**17.**

Genessa Roland

Though that would mean finding a limiter who is stupid enough to like a bitch like you!

Keith Mason

(V.O)  
She doesn't have a limiter!? Has she treated them so harsh enough to avoid her?

Genessa gets her chains of binding from her back.

Genessa Roland

It goes without saying that someone is me, I don't have the slightest intentions of letting you win. Prepare yourself!

Genessa charges at Satellizer and begins to fight.

Keith's NOVA

(O.S)

How interesting for these pathetic humans to fight with pity difference don't you think?

Keith can feel the stigmata in his brain.

Keith Mason

(V.O)

! Who is this!?

**18.**

Keith's NOVA

(O.S)

Quit playing dumb with me. I'm you!

Keith Mason

(V.O)

! NO! Get out of my head Nova!

Keith tries to shake off the voices out of his head while Genessa gets Satellizer all tangled up in the chains. She looks at Keith for a second.

Genessa Roland

Ugh, what is up with him?

(Looks at Satellizer)

No mater, as soon as I finished beating this bitch so that she's nothing more than a bloody pulp!

Keith looks at Genessa

Keith's NOVA

(O.S)

Look at them my vessel, she's about to kill this blondie and you just stand here and do nothing? Kill the bitch in chains right here, and right now! And you will become one of us!

Keith Mason

NO!

**19.**

Keith's NOVA

(O.S)

Are you going to let her die then!?

Keith continues to struggle for his mind while Genessa continues to hurt Satellizer even more. Until Kazuya stands in front of Satellizer.

Kazuya Aoi

Stop it!

Genessa Roland

Who are you!?

Kazuya Aoi

That's enough already, don't you think? Your victory is secure. So quit torturing her!

Genessa Roland

Um… Just who the hell are you to bring rain down on my parade during such an important victory!?

Genessa punch Kazuya in the face and goes down. Keith is growing angry.

Keith Mason

(Angry)

Bastard!

**20.**

Genessa Roland

(Looks at Keith)

You better stay out of this or you will be next!

Genessa looks away while Keith gets up and growing stigmata all over his left face feeling in rage.

Keith's NOVA

(O.S)

Now that's more like it. Kill her! Kill her now!

Satellizer brakes free from Genessa's chains with rage.

Genessa Roland

Th… That's not possible… You broke free?

Keith Mason

!

Keith holds back his powers.

Genessa Roland

SATELLIZERRRRR!

Satellizer takes the first strike at Genessa and she goes down.

**21.**

Genessa Roland

You'll pay for this… I won't accept this!

Just as before Satellizer can continue, she's stopped by two teachers with their own bolt weapons.

YU-MI

That's as far as this goes Satellizer L. Bridget. We can't sit back and watch this any longer.

Satellizer stops her assault and puts her bolt weapons away and fixes up her uniform. Keith checks up on Kazuya while covering up his face.

Keith Mason

Are you alright Kazuya?

Kazuya Aoi

Um… Yeah. By the way… Who are these two?

Chiffon Fairchild

Those two are numbers.

Kazuya Aoi

Numbers?

**22.**

Chiffon Fairchild

They're part of the four who helped bring an end to the 8th nova clash four years ago. Those two left the army and now work here at genetics as instructors. Physics teacher and training instructor Yu-Mi Kim. And medical officer Elise Schmitz.

Keith Mason

(V.o)  
! I know these two… They're…

Chiffon Fairchild

Everything will be fine with the teaches here so re-

(Notice Keith)

Uh Keith, why are you covering up your face?

Keith Mason

Huh? Sorry, I got to get going.

Keith rushes out of the courtyard.

Chiffon Fairchild

Hey, Keith!

Elise notice Keith rushing out in the hurry,

Elise Schmitz

Is that… Keith?

**23.**

Cut to

**INT. West ****genetics Academy - Men's restroom - Noon**

Keith rushes in the men's bathroom sink and begins to wash his face with cold water to cool off the stigmata. He looks at the mirror and sees his stigmata on his face is gone for now.

Keith Mason

(V.O)

Damn… That was close.

**INT. West Genetics Academy – Hallway - Noon**

Keith walks out the bathroom and notice Elise.

Keith Mason

Elise…?

Elise Schmitz

Keith… Is that you?

Elise gets closer to Keith

Elise Schmitz

It is you… Hi Keith, how have you been?

**24.**

Keith Mason

(Happy)

I've been doing well in the last four years. Are you now a doctor in this campus?

Elise

(Happy)

Yes, I have. And you, you transfer here to west genetics even though you're the top limiter in Genetics America?

Keith Mason

Well ever since you guys rescued me back in the 8th nova clash… I thought I could repay the favor.

Elise puts her hands-on Keith's shoulders.

Elise Schmitz

Well I'm glad you're here kid. And I'm sure Yu-Mi and your mother feels the same thing.

Keith Mason

Wait, Is my mom here!?

Elise Schmitz

That is correct, she now serves as a first year's teacher and an instructor. By the way, why did you rush out the courtyard and in the bathroom?

**25.**

Keith Mason

Well I… I gotta go to the bathroom badly after a long trip.

Elise Schmitz

I see, and why did you cover up your face while running?

Keith Mason

I got… Uh, some blood all over my face after the two pandoras fought in the courtyard.

Elise Schmitz

Ok than, if you have any problems, you can talk to me anytime.

Keith

I will, it's nice to see you again Elise.

Elise lets go of Keith's shoulders and leaves him.

Keith Mason

(V.O)

Crap, Elise is a doctor now… If that's the case can't let her do the body exam on me no matter what…

Chiffon Fairchild

There you are!

Chiffon comes towards Keith.

**26.**

Chiffon Fairchild

Don't run off on me while I'm giving you a tour!

Keith Mason

Was I? Sorry, I just needed to go to the bathroom for a second…

Chiffon Fairchild

Well tell me next time dummy! Now let's get back to the tour.

Keith follows Chiffon and continues the academy tour.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. West Genetics Academy – Dormitory - dusk**

After the tour, Keith is now at the dorm looking for his room "300".

Keith Mason

This must be it…

**INT. West Genetics Academy - Keith's dorm room - dusk**

Keith uses his keycard to open the door and heads inside to single dorm room. He sits on the bed and gets out his journal.

**27.**

Keith Mason

…

Keith writes on his journal.

Keith Mason

(V.O)

What a day… Better get some sleep.

Keith closes his journal, takes off his top uniform and looks at his stigmata in his back. After that, Keith lays down on a bed and goes to sleep.

**INT. West Genetics Academy - Keith's Dorm Room - Midnight**

Keith wakes up after about few hours of sleep. He gets off the bed, summons his bolt armor and heads out of his dorm room from out of the window.

**EXT. West Genetics Academy - Unknown Area - Midnight**

Keith is at the place where no one will find him. Keith raises his right hand in the sky and summons a portal that will take him to the nest. The source of the Nova appearance. He summons his bolt sword and shield and enters the portal.

**INT. The Nest – Entrance - Midnight**

**28.**

Keith arrives at another dimension. Here, there is a metallic style of the hornet's nest. He looks at the window seeing a 100-meter tall Nova queen building new Novas to prepare for her next invasion.

Princess Noreen

Welcome home chosen one.

Keith notice a nova princess name Noreen.

Keith Mason

Hi Noreen.

Noreen stands besides Keith and looks at the Nova queen.

Princess Noreen

My dreadful sister… Every time she sends in the Novas in your dimension and kills the pandoras and limiters. The stronger she gets. At this rate, I fear she'll be strong enough to kill every human species…

Keith Mason

But tonight, is the night I bring the fight to her.

Princess Noreen

Did you get touched by someone like I asked?

Keith Mason

Yes, about a few at least. Boost me up.

**29.**

Princess Noreen

Very well, may your powers bring peace to our dimensions. Now, come closer and turn around.

Keith turns around while Noreen touches his back with her right hand and the powers.


End file.
